Jenny let me love you
by Sunriserooftops
Summary: Jenny has a hard time keeping the promises she made to herself. And it's even harder when someone like Noah Puckerman shows up in the picture or when the plans you had left suddenly fall apart because of someone else entirely. Jenny/Puck WIP
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey guys! Okay, so new story. This one is for all of you who seem to have liked my drabble _Player Player _with Jenny and Puck. You'll get the story pretty quickly, and I know the summary sucks but I couldn't come up with anything better. Sorry!

If you want to see something real quick about where I - at the moment anyway - am going with this story go to youtube and type in Puck/Jenny/Sam; though I think you can guess it already. The story doesn't start there though, so... enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own Gossip Girl. **

_

* * *

_

_The story is as basic as they come:__Only there's a problem..._

Girl leaves home with her mother and her new husband, girl moves into a nice neighbourhood with picket fences and lawns, girls starts getting her act together. Girl starts school and well... Girl meets guy, girl likes guy, guy likes girl back - guy is a badass and a hot one at that. Guy and girl starts dating and then, before things really get started - but not in time for neither of them to get hurt - it ends...

Basic is so not the story of my life, but for once, I was the basic-girl, liking the basic-badass-guy.

I'm Jenny Humphrey and for a while Noah Puckerman was... I don't want to say he was my world, more that he rocked my world. Things never last though, that's one things that's a constant in my life at least.

It ended - it always does. And now I'm staring into the bluest eyes I have ever seen and I don't want to look away.

His girlfriend. Quinn.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dis: **I don't own Glee and I don't own Gossip Girl.

EDIT: 8/3 - I should probably have mention that I don't misquote Shakespeare, ever, unless it's on purpose! There's a storyline for all things. As is there for the misquote.

* * *

****

How to move to Lima

Packing hadn't been a problem. Jenny had packed her things more times than she could count by the time it was actually time to leave Hudson. She'd packed the once; when she was mad at her father for not asking her to stay. She'd thrown all her things in boxes and bags, not even bothering making it neat. Then she'd unpacked, because there was a book at the very bottom of a box that she wanted – of course. But she didn't know which box, so they were all turned out.

Second time she packed she'd been hysterical, trying so hard to pack everything in one day and making it logical, perfect, so that when unpacking there would be no problems. The reason for the hysterical packing hadn't been exactly easy for anyone to understand. Her mother, Allison, had walked into Jenny's room and found Jenny looking completely bewildered and tired.

"Jenny, it's 4 am, haven't you slept at all?"

"No, there's no time! This has to be perfect," she'd said in a high pitched voice, giving no reason to why it needed to be perfect. But it soon dawned on both Allison and her new husband that it wasn't the packing that needed to be perfect – it was her new shot at life: Thank you, Dr Phil.

The third time Jenny had packed she had been calm and reasonable, looking at the mess she had made when she was hysterical as a process. Her level head and her new attitude towards the boxes and what she had to put in them made the whole packing thing easier. She moved the boxes out into the hallway and when she'd moved them all, one of the bottom boxes with just clothes gave way and all the things spilled into the hallway.

To Jenny, packing a fourth time was like going to the dentist four times a week – this had to stop and she was getting sick of packing. With just a week left before they left for Lima, Jenny went out and bought some bags that could hold all her clothes, all the fabrics and other things she had been packing in boxes before. Then she color coded the bags – red for clothes, green for fabric, blue for towels and sheets. The little scarves she tied to the bags where enough for her to keep a smile on her face. Then she packed all her books and her movies and her other stuff in separate boxes.

Looking at her things as they packed them into the truck for the move was surreal. Her whole life fit into four boxes and a couple of bags. There was nothing left of her things in New York, Brooklyn or even in the house the would actually be keeping in Hudson. No. She'd taken everything and right now she had intension of going back to Hudson and really no intension of going back to New York – at least not for a couple of years. If ever...

She packed herself into the car, her overnight bag and a good book in her hand, her iPod blasting music into her ears and hours later her mother woke her up, patting her knee. She pulled the headphones from her ears and looking groggily at her mom.

"What?"

"Wake up, we're almost there."

Jenny smiled. She knew her mom's definition of almost. "What does that mean, an hour? Two?"

"No," Ryan smiled. "Look."

She looked at where he was pointing and let out a laugh. A sign that said _Welcome to Lima_ greeted them and she shook her head. "For once we're not hours away," she smirked and her mother laughed.

"I have improved on a lot of things," Alison said and Jenny gave Ryan a look – apparently it was all thanks to him. She was grateful that her mother had found someone new, even if it was the same person who had been the reason for her parents break up. At the end of the day, Jenny liked Ryan and that he made her mom happy. Just like she'd liked Lily and that she made her dad happy. It was all about being happy for Jenny, nowadays.

When they got to the house jenny couldn't stop smiling. It was perfect. It was a medium sized yellow house with a nice garden and a pool, which made Jenny squee happily when she saw it. The summer sun glared down at them as they packed their things into the new house. Jenny chose a room upstairs, while her mom and Ryan decided to stay in the master bedroom downstairs. Good, Jenny thought, then I get some privacy and I won't have to listen to the two of you.

Packing her boxes into a corner of the room and settling where her bed should be Jenny then proceeded to run outside and decided it was time to call her dad and maybe even Eric.

She sat down on the edge of the pool, her dusty legs dipping into the clear water and making little ripples across the surface as she searched her contacts for her dad's number. She pressed the button and listened to the dial tone. After seven beeps the voicemail kicked in and Jenny hung up. She didn't feel one bit like talking to her dad's answering-machine. Next number was Eric, but she felt nothing like talking to him either anymore.

She leaned back on the tiles and felt the grass tickle the back of her neck. She smiled, closing her eyes and letting the sun bathe her in warmth and her stomach tingled, her whole body feeling hyper aware of everything. She heard the movers say goodbye, her mom and Ryan settling in in the kitchen, she heard a car stop in the street and even a doorbell ring.

Somewhere in the dizzy place of her mind she recognized it as the doorbell she'd pressed when she'd first gotten here. Her phone played the soft tones of Jason Mraz and Colbie singing _Lucky_, and a smile spread across her face that she hadn't felt in such a long time. She was so relaxed that when a shadow fell over her face she didn't flinch, like she would have a couple of week earlier. She didn't even look up she just smiled and said "You're in my sun."

She heard a chuckle and when she opened her eyes, the owner of the chuckle spoke. "Sorry, but you're in my pool – and if you want it cleaned," he quirked and eyebrow and Jenny sat up, looking at the guy suddenly standing there.

"We just got here," she said, a little confused.

"And I just talked to, your mom I'm guessing?"

"Uh-huh." He looked at her and then reached out a hand for her to take. She considered telling him to come back in five minutes, but she felt a little bit like Jell-O when he looked at her like that. It was a look Jenny had seen plenty of times – mostly directed towards Serena van der Woodsen, her stepsister and on very rare occasion towards Serena's best friend Blair. But Jenny had yet to be looked at like the guy that was looking at her was undressing her with his eyes.

Instead of slapping away his hand, she took it and the heat of his skin against her cool sent a shiver down her spine. He smiled and she smiled back, finally standing on her own two feet in front of him.

"Nice shorts," he commented and looked down at her bare legs, the fringed cut off jeans and the few paint splatters there.

"Thanks. They were hard to come by," she said, giving him a slight smirk. "I had to wear them for years to get them like this."

He gave her that cocky look again, eyebrows raising and then a flirtatious glint in his eyes. "I'm Puck," he said and Jenny almost laughed.

"You're parents named you Puck? Like the donkey in Shakespeare?"

His eyebrows drew close and he gave her a once over again before shrugging it off. "Nah, guess not. Named me Noah Puckerman, but don't like it much," and he shrugged again. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused. She chose neither.

"Fine then, Noah Puckerman, I'm Jennifer Humphrey."

"Nice to meet you, Jenny," he said with another look that could only be considered either crude or flirty. Again, she ignored him.

"You too. I better let you do what you came to do, and I have unpacking to do anyway..."

She left him standing in the garden, looking after her with a slightly dazed expression as she walked around the house and back up to her room.

She cracked the windows and let the air flood the stuffy room, giving a glance out as the now bare-chested Noah Puckerman gave the pool a once over. She had to admit it, he looked good.

She got away from the windows, but not in time; he'd seen her watching him. She knew she was supposed to feel a little embarrassed, but she didn't, not one little bit.

Three days later her room was perfect. It was painted a soft shade of golden yellow, something she hadn't considered until her mother pointed the color out at the store. She'd just put the last book in place when she heard the unfamiliar rattle of a truck stopping in the street. The doorbell rang and she hurried down, her stomach feeling like it was about to be sucked out through her back. She was alone and when she put her hand on the handle, her heart slammed into her chest. She knew who was going to be on the other side of the door.

When she opened the door and was greeted by the blinding smile of Noah Puckerman, she was kind of glad she'd braced herself before opening the door.

"Wanna take a ride? Let me show you around?"

She swallowed hard, but nodded. "Sure," she said, reaching for her jacket and her keys.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, first chapter. If you like it, why not leave a review?

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright guys, second chapter. There are little things that are going to become storylines, so don't get hung up on things if they're confusing. They'll be explained in due time.

**Dis: **I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**How ****to not stay away from Puck**

When Jenny had promised herself that she'd never go on another date again – not as long as she was in high school – she hadn't expected to meet a guy like Noah Puckerman but on the other hand, she hadn't expected to be moving to Lima, Ohio either!

It was the second week of her stay in Lima and she was already out every day with Puck, watching him clean pools, learning all about what went on at the local High School – which she was going to start pretty soon. McKinley sounded... Dreadful. But compared to where she had been, it couldn't be much worse. At least no one was going to call her Little J and make her feel two inches big.

Apparently there was only one gay kid at the entire school and that was Kurt Hummel. Jenny decided she was gonna try to be his friend – she remembered how Eric had been when they first became friends. It wasn't easy to be out.

While explaining who his best friend, Finn, was he mentioned two girls. His current one, Rachel Berry, who was like a wanna-be-musical diva or something; Jenny couldn't quite wrap her head around it or who Rachel was. She shrugged and smiled, thinking she'd learn soon enough. Then, just in passing, Puck mentioned another girl named Quinn.

"What's the look for?" Jenny asked, narrowing her eyes at him and he looked up.

"What look?"

He sounded more offended than he should have and Jenny took it as a bad sign. "That look right there, the pained I-used-to-love-her-but-lost-her look."

He scoffed and looked away.

"So?"

"So you're right. But she wanted Finn and I moved on."

"Mm-hmm," Jenny smirked and Puck shot her a look, a look that changed from 'drop it' to something much... flirtier. He kept doing that to her, turning those Noah-eyes on her that made her knees feel unsteady. "Stop doing that," she said softly and looked away from him.

"Do what?" Yeah, he sounded innocent enough. But she knew he wasn't.

"Flirting. Whatever it is you do when you look at me like that. Makes me feel unsteady."

"Did you vow to be honest too, when you left New York?" He sat up, looking at her properly from the edge of the pool.

"Yes. I did. I vowed a lot of things. Some of which I have already broken thanks to you."

"Like what?"

"Like not going on a date until I finished high school – that's shot to hell. Or like, no more bad-boys. Same thing there. Shot to hell."

"Babe, I ain't no bad-boy, I'm a badass. There's a difference," he said with a quirky smirk that unsettled her even further.

"Fine, whatever. Just stop flirting."

"Was flirting on the 'no go' list?" He'd gotten up and was moving towards her when he asked that and she could feel the heat radiating off of him already, even if he was still several feet away from her.

"Yes," she choked out, as his hand touched her cheek.

"Might want to put another shot to hell on that list of yours..."

He was so close she couldn't think anymore, and when he leaned down, leaned in, she felt her heart slamming in her chest like she was running a marathon. Her breathing was ragged and slow the closer he came to her. His breath was hot against her skin as he first pressed a soft kiss to her collarbone and she shivered. His full and sensual lips were warm and soft against her skin and she closed her eyes at the sensation it sent flying through her. Before she had time to recover, his lips were on hers and she was almost knocked out of breath by the surprise. She'd been waiting for it for two weeks, but now that he was kissing her, it was so much better than she had ever been able to imagine. His hands touched either side of her shoulders and though they felt rough, they too were soft and warm and he pulled her against him, settling her on his lap as he continued to kiss her, his hands wandering down her back to rest just above her butt.

His lips broke away, trailing kisses down her neck, back to her collarbone and she was gasping for air. She ran her hands over his head, feeling his hair prickle her fingers and she drew in a deep breath. He came back to her lips, giving them soft kisses, slow kisses that didn't sear her from the inside. Then he backed off, giving her some space she desperately needed.

He just looked at her for a long moment and his eyes burned into hers just like his lips had seared her insides only seconds ago.

"Another thing shot to hell?" he asked her, his voice deep and ragged. She nodded quickly, her heart still pounding in her ears and she didn't trust her voice enough to say a simple yes.

His hands were still resting on her lower back, shivers trailing up and down her spine as she felt his breath against her skin, still every inch of her tingling from the kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Just-" She gasped. "Yes."

"Don't tell me you never had a kiss before?"

She laughed. "Oh I've been kissed," she said, her voice breathy. "But I haven't had a kiss like that before..."

"Oh," he said, smiling cockily. "Well, next time I'll give you a heads up, okay? Because you look a little... Flushed."

She laughed again, this time it sounded more like a girly giggle and she leaned her forehead against his bare shoulder. The feeling of his skin didn't make her feel the least bit better, not one bit more settled and she could still feel her heart racing.

"You're really serious, huh?" he asked in her ear and she whimpered in response. He hugged her close, which was totally not helping with the feeling in her chest. And soon she felt something similar echoed in his chest. His heart was pounding just as hard as hers was.

Maybe there was something more to this than just her being new to this kind of kissing. Maybe they had something Jenny had missed. No, it couldn't be... chemistry?


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, chapter three my darlings. Thank you all for the favorites and alerts, makes me wanna write this faster for you guys!

Dis: I don't own anything! As usual.

**

* * *

**

How to have your world rocked

He laughed at her sappy romantic side, and that's what made her realize Puck was great for a distraction, but he would probably never be the one to be her steady someone. Still, that didn't stop her from seeing him.

Allison liked Puck too, she thought he was fun and smart and she even liked his snarky comments that Jenny had come to love so much. He came over some nights for dinner, others nights they went out or over to his house. Mostly Jenny tried to make sure they had company, so he wouldn't kiss her like that again, or more.

"Jenny! Puck's here!" Allison called one night when Jenny had convinced her mom and Ryan to go out. She had no idea how Puck had found out, but there he was now, smirking at her in the doorway.

"Hey! I thought we said tomorrow?" she asked, a little confused.

"Couldn't wait," he said, like it was just that simple and came in with a peck on her cheek. "Going out?" he asked, looking Allison and Ryan over.

"Yes, we're going into town and we're having a nice night out. Looks like you kids'll have the house all to yourselves," Allison smirked, and Jenny felt like her mom was really trying to be the cool mom – which made her feel really uneasy.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Ryan asked, and put his arm around Allison.

"Ready when you are."

They smiled and left the house. The door shut in the same moment as Jenny hit Puck on the shoulder.

"How did you possibly find out?" she asked, glaring at him. But he only grinned in response.

"What? Come on Jen, you know you want me here," he said, and his voice turned deep and husky again. She loved his voice. He had the most amazing voice that made her toes curl, and when he dropped it low like that... Let's just say it wasn't just her toes that responded.

"And what could you possibly have planned for us that would need us to be alone?" she asked, challenging him with a cocked eyebrow. That's when he did it. Looked at her like he was already seeing her naked, pulled her to him and kissed him. It was a kiss that started out as searing hot as their first kiss had ended. He hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips and when he nipped at her neck she moaned into his ear.

"Noah, don't," but he didn't stop. He carried her over to the couch, were he sat down and left her straddling him while he rocked their bodies with his intense kisses. Jenny felt like she was going up in flames under the touch of his lips, the burning of them finding its way deep into her body and a glowing warmth spreading through her.

"Jenny," he moaned, his hands feeling their way down her waist and up her back – under her shirt. Their bodies were molding into each other; her hips grinding down over the stretched patch of fabric in his jeans and she knew where this was going even before her mind had caught on. She didn't want to stop. It wasn't like it had been before. She had seen Puck cocky as all hell and she'd seen him sweet as pie with his little sister. She knew what she was getting and she didn't want to stop. "Are you sure?" he mumbled, thinking about Jenny telling him about Chuck, about how she had felt bruised and broken when she'd moved to Hudson. And that had just been a little while ago.

"Puck," she said, breaking away, staring into his eyes until the build of sexual tension was palpable. "I'm sure."

"Oh thank god," he mumbled and started kissing at her neck again. She shivered as he moved his hips up, grinding into her as she ground down and there was something so delicious about the anticipation, the rush of someone new who wanted her and the way his hands seemed to know just the right places to make her skin crawl with pleasure.

It didn't take long before their clothes were off, before his weight on top of her was the only thing in the world apart from the feeling of the couch underneath her and her own mind slipping away as his mouth kept on leaving firey trails along her skin. Jenny could barely think, let alone think of stopping. This was nothing like she had ever felt before. This was pure bliss.

That's what she thought anyway, until something amazing happened. The world grew dim and far, far away. The only thing existing was in fact Noah and herself, his body rocking into hers and the head-spinning, mind-numbing, toe-curling feeling of something building, something about to explode and she couldn't get there fast enough.

Puck, realizing that the girl under him, squirming and eager for more of him, was close, decided to lower the pace. She was almost screaming out his name, begging him to give her the release she was hoping for. He could see the look on her face, her teeth biting into her lip, her fingers curling into his back as her nails pressed into his skin and the moans that left her, low and guttural, well. Puck was having trouble pacing himself.

Then it hit her, like a wave of explosions and her body began trembling under him, her legs locking tightly around his waist and she arched her back while her head pressed against the couch as she cried out his name. He followed closely after, not able to stand the feeling of her any longer. He picked up the pace; something he had been dying to do. And then he, repeatedly, slammed into her and she kept on moaning, his name mostly, and then they collapsed together, completely beaten.

Their sweat covered bodies were clinging to each other on the couch, her head resting on his should and his lips pressed against her forehead as she realized just what she had done. And with who. After a very short time. She closed her eyes and mumbled something she really hoped he didn't hear and then sat up, looking down at him.

Her hair fell over her shoulder in a mess, her smile something that she just couldn't hide and then he opened his mouth.

"How was that for your second time?" he said, and she didn't know whether to laugh or be furious, so she slapped his shoulder, mock-glared at him and then bent to kiss him, nuzzling his bottom lip. She had no intention to speak of this. Ever.

After that, their clothes back on and the sexual innuendos finally out of the way, Puck relaxed a bit more around Jenny. They ordered in and watched a movie, talked some more and then when it was time he kissed her goodnight and went home. To Jenny's surprise, he didn't try to stay over. Or get her in bed again, though technically they hadn't been in bed. Yet.

The couch had been good. The couch had been _awesome_. Jenny's whole body, inside out, twisted at the thought of what else Noah Puckerman might have up his sleeve to rock her world the same way he had done that night.

As she laid in bed, her mind drifted to earlier that night and she decided she was going to count that as her first time. Chuck Bass could get lost, because Jenny doubted he could ever have made her feel the way Puck did, even if he tried.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update this, life has been a little crazy. I've graduated college and what not but here's a new chapter for y'all and I'll be posting the next chapter too this time, to make up for lost time so to speak! All your favorite stories and authors really make feel all warm and fuzzy, so thank you so much for that! So, chapter four! Enjoy? :)_

* * *

**How to prepare for a new school**

Jenny knew the drill. She'd done it before but this was different. In three days she'd be going back to high school. And for the first time ever, she would actually be able to ride a bike, or even walk, to school. In New York she'd always taken the subway or in later years, a car with Eric. This was going to be different and Jenny was determined to make it her best high school experience ever; and also her last. Senior year was now around the corner and Jenny was almost nervous. She'd been into town to buy some fabric, and was working on the pattern when the doorbell sounded.

Her mother answered and only seconds later her door opened and a smiling Noah Puckerman plopped down on her bed, leaning on his elbows as he looked at her.

"What'll it be when it's done?" he asked, no greeting, no nothing.

"Hopefully a dress," Jenny said, looking at him over her shoulder with a smile.

"And if that fails, you'll be naked our first day?" he asked and grinned.

She grinned back, thinking he had the lamest humor ever. "No, stupid," she pointed to the wall and showed off the other dresses she'd already made. "I'm just. I'm not quite happy."

"They look fine to me," he said and dropped onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah, sure they do. You're such a guy," she said, rolling her eyes as she turned back to her desk and the sketches in front of her. She altered the neckline again, changed the length of the skirt to something more acceptable for a school and then looked at it, comparing it to the other dresses and sketches.

"Better?" he asked, his breath suddenly against her neck and Jenny laughed.

"You're such a sneak," she grinned and let him kiss her neck, up to nibble her ear and then she let out a content moan.

"You wanna… close the door?" His voice dropped deep and Jenny felt her stomach do back flips in anticipation. But she shook her head.

"No, mom's already a little, on edge, after the other night. She likes you an' all. But you're still a guy, in my bedroom, and she doesn't trust me yet." Jenny couldn't help but think she had good reason not to. Jenny herself didn't trust her; she'd done too much and gotten too far away from who she was to be comfortable and trust herself fully.

"Come on Jen, nothing too funny, just some hot making out?" His lips curled into a smile against her neck and she got up from her chair to face him, planting her lips on his to make him shut up. It worked.

Soon her back was pressed against the beam between the double window, her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands cupping her ass while their mouths kept on exploring each other in turn. She didn't want the summer to end; making out with Puck and going on non-dates had been the best time she'd had in so long it was laughable. She knew Puck had told her he was a player, and she didn't doubt it one bit. She could tell, from the way he kissed her and his instant hunger at times. He was a guy who was used to getting some, and if not, then at least giving some. He was incredible at that too.

Sure, Puck really was a beast in bed. But she had to focus. She just had too…

Until he nipped at her collarbone and all thoughts went out the open windows they were making out in.

"Jesus Jenny," he groaned, and she knew what he meant. It was electric whenever they got into it. Like one day they might spontaneously combust or something. Jenny could swear she wasn't far off when Puck suddenly, and quiet unexpectedly, pulled away from her.

"What?" she asked, her voice pitching high as she caught the look on his face.

"Sorry, it's just, I gotta go."

She didn't believe it. She was so turned on she could have killed him for saying that. "Seriously? Now?" Her voice pitched a little higher at the end but he nodded all the same.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Jen," he said, actually sincere and then he just left her there, sitting in the window with her legs parted and the idea of him in her fresh on her mind. She was going to go crazy if he kept doing that – which he had been doing the last week or so. Ever since she mentioned going back to school, Puck had been acting weird. He started making out with her, even closed the door and they had been well on their way back into bed with each other, when he'd just up and leave. Never explaining why or what was going on. And to say Jenny was getting really bothered by it, well, that was a real understatement.

She huffed, changed into a bathing suit and then went outside to throw herself in the pool with a splash. Swimming off the frustration, as well as cooling off in the water, seemed the perfect medicine. She'd just gotten up, when she heard cars doors slamming across the street and a big truck come barging down the street like a rhino.

She covered herself up with the towel she had with her and rounded the house.

"Come on," a woman yelled at the movers. "We need to hurry up. My kid starts school in three days and this-"

Her voice trailed off as Jenny continued inside and saw her mother in the window. "New neighbors," she confirmed and Allison nodded.

"They're house was on sale when we looked at this, but was sold by the time we'd decided."

"Oh," Jenny said, completely uninterested. "I'm going to go shower off the chlorine. What's for dinner?"

"Dunno," Allison answered, apparently far away in her dream world. Jenny shook her head and headed up and into the shower.

Back out, and now fully dressed in jeans and a long sleeve Jenny went back to the dresses.

By the time night fell on the third day before school, Jenny was all set. Or at least she thought she was all set. The dress was made – a perfect knee long dress in a dirty pink color with black details which she would be wearing with her leather jacket and boots. She pulled up her hair, standing in front of the mirror, testing out different hair styles. She didn't find one, so she decided to leave it down. For now.

She still had a couple of days to decide.

Two days left, she thought, waking up the following morning and her stomach clenched. She got up, got dressed and skipped breakfast to head into town – on her bike! – to get some supplies for school. Usually her dad would take her, Dan would complain about their father still coming with them, and Jenny would have a ball. But that had been a while ago and now she was nervous because she, for once, missed her father's advice on what to buy. There was too many pens to know which one would be best to its price and there were so many different color notepads she was feeling a little dizzy.

"Having trouble?" a kind voice asked and she turned around to look into a very cute face, a guy who looked young but probably was about her own age. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Ooh, cute shoes," he commented when he gave her the once over and she smiled wider at him.

"Thanks. And yes. Huge troubles. I have no idea where to start…"

"Try over here," he said, pointing to the folders. "You'll need something to hold all your papers. And then pads," he nodded to the piles. "Pens are a bitch, but aren't we all?" He gave a sigh, like he was totally joking and Jenny couldn't help but smiling.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. Happy to help," he said sweetly and she then looked him over.

"Oh, where did you find that?" she asked, gently pinching the fabric of his cashmere shirt.

He beamed. "In the next city, they have a few shops that let you keep up with the fashion, but not too many."

"Cool. I'll have to go see what they got," she said and looked back over the shelves. "This is kind of daunting."

"New in Lima?" he asked, even if she knew he already knew the answer.

"Yup, starting McKinley in two days," she said and let out a sigh.

"What year?" he asked, his voice a little fast with excitement.

"Senior."

"Hey me too!" he beamed. "I'm Kurt. Hummel."

"Jenny. Humphrey."

"So, where you from Jenny Humphrey?"

"New York, New York. Well, Brooklyn actually…" She felt her eyebrows draw close and smoothed out her face with a wilful smile. "And you're, Lime-bread?"

He nodded. "Yes. Lived here my whole life, and I cannot wait to get out."

"I bet. Smalltown's are – wait, Kurt Hummel?"

"Yeah…" he sounded a little suspicious. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just, a friend of mine mentioned you."

He nodded slowly and looked away. "And what did this friend say?"

"That you're very fashionable-"

"And gay?" He had lowered his voice but Jenny shook her head.

"No. But I had you figured already. My best friend back home, Eric, you move your hands just like him."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "That's a weird gay-dar," he said and she laughed.

"I guess yeah. Hey, what do you say, you help me sort this out and I'll buy you coffee?"

"Sounds perfect," he smiled and then they dove into the piles of notepads and folders and all things else she might need.

Having coffee with Kurt had been fun and Jenny returned home with a wide smile on her face.

"Puck called," Allison announced.

"Oh yeah? What'd he want?"

"Said he'd call again later. You hungry?" she asked, stirring a pot of what smelled like soup.

"Not really. Maybe later?"

"Okay. Did you get everything you need?"

"Oh yeah. I even met a new friend."

Allison smiled warmly at her. "That's great Jenny."

She nodded and headed up to her bedroom to get everything in order. Now she was sure she was actually going to like Lima after all. Between Kurt and Puck, she was set.


	6. Chapter 5

**How to find your feet**

When Jenny was all done with the formalities of changing schools, she got a text from Puck telling her to meet him by the entrance. So off she went and there he was. She smiled widely at him, feeling her knees buckle a bit as she saw him in his letterman jacket and pilot-sunglasses. Oh, could he be any hotter? Was it even possible? Maybe with a leather jacket?

He whistled when he saw her and whooped when she came close enough for him to look over his sunglasses at her with his smouldering look. She felt her insides heat up under his gaze and willingly came into his arms and greeted his lips with cheer when he bent to kiss her.

What a way to start the day.

"Looking hot," he commented, his arm thrown over her shoulder as they went into the school again.

"Thanks," she said, biting her bottom lip as they passed locker after locker, finally stopping by one that Puck didn't even seem to notice they had stopped by. "So what's your first class?"

"Uhm," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"I've got Spanish," she said and he shook his head.

"I don't do Spanish. Mr Shue is cool and all, but Spanish ain't my style."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him and felt like something was off. He was acting different. And then, when his arm finally left her shoulder and he faced her, she saw him tense up. The old Jenny would have turned around and looked, to see who it was that could have that effect on him and then she would have been jealous. But this Jenny, the new one, just smiled at him and tentatively touched his arm.

"How about you meet me for lunch then?"

"Can't," he said and made some kind of apologetic eyes at her. She didn't feel the sincerity in the action though, and combined with the past few weeks weird actions, Jenny's cup was about to run over unless he offered something real tempting, real soon.

Surprise, surprise, he didn't offer anything in return or instead of their lunch-date.

"Fine," she said and put on a strained smile. "I'll better be going, I gotta find my classroom before all hell breaks loose here and people run me down."

"Oh yeah, you should. I'm heading in the other direction, or I'd go with you," he said, and still Jenny felt like he was lying his ass of. Before she had time to say anything, he bent down and kissed her. And it was a proper kiss that, again, made her knees feel a little weak.

"Have a good day," he said in a dark, husky voice and Jenny nodded. She was completely dazed when he left her and she looked around dizzily.

"Oh you look lost," came the sweet voice of Kurt Hummel and Jenny turned to give him a smile.

"Really? I thought I might look dizzy," she offered and he put his arm through hers.

"That too. What's you're first class?" he asked as they started walking down the hall, Jenny clutching her things in her right arm and Kurt not even seeming to have books. Then she saw the bag slung over his shoulder.

"Spanish with Mr Shuester."

"Too bad. I have French. But," he said with a little smile. "Are classrooms are at least next door to each other."

"So you'll show me the way?" Jenny asked hopefully and he nodded.

"Sure thing, Lima bean."

Jenny shook her head, smiling, and they headed off into the sea of people.

When the bell rang for lunch, Jenny headed to the cafeteria alone. Kurt had pointed the way earlier and she kind of remembered so it wasn't that bad to find it. Actually, with all the people heading in the same direction, it was almost easy.

She was sitting by a table by herself when she saw Puck sitting with a table full of boys, all of them in letterman jackets and all of them laughing loudly. She eyes Puck lustfully, or at least she thought that's what it looked like, when someone said "Girl, don't even think about it" from behind her.

Next to Kurt stood a full-figured girl who was so pretty Jenny almost did the dramatic wide-eyes-omg thing Blair had down pat. But she changed her mind and gave them a friendly smile instead.

"What do you mean?" she asked, as Kurt and the girl sat down at her table.

"What Mercedes was trying to say, and not so discretely," Kurt sent her a pointed look, "was that Puck might be off the market."

Jenny felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "Really? So what's the DL?"

"Oh the man is single enough," Mercedes said, "but you see that blond there?" Jenny followed the pointed finger to a blond girl in a cheerleader uniform and almost cringed. She was so pretty it made Jenny feel butt-ugly.

"Sure," she said and felt her throat close up. She knew this was going to be bad, since Kurt had that look on his face. If he knew she was with Puck, she was pretty sure the look on his face would be ten times worse. Why hadn't she just told them?

"That's Quinn. Last year she had a baby," Kurt started and a horrible realization crashed over her. "Puck's the father. But they gave her up – Rachel's birth mother is the adoptive mother."

She felt her heart slam into her chest; this time not from being caught off guard in the best way there was. She felt her throat close up even further and Jenny looked down at the table.

"You okay, girl?" Mercedes asked and Jenny did her best to nod.

"You look like you're about to throw up," Kurt commented and Jenny thought she actually might.

She looked up, just when she felt a hand on her shoulder and the stunned faces of Kurt and Mercedes told her just who would be behind her. "Having a good day babe?" he said, and kissed her neck as he bent down. She gasped for air and he sat down beside her. "See you've met Mercedes and Kurt," he said and looked at her. "What? What's the look for?"

He looked so confused Jenny was about to throw milk in his face when Mercedes cleared her throat and Kurt said something Jenny didn't quite hear. The only sound she heard was the loud buzzing in her ears.

"You had a baby?" she choked out, and Puck's eyes turned on her, wide with horror.

"Jenny," he started, but nothing followed.

"So," Kurt said, trying to break the tension. "I take it you two know each other?"

"Hah!" Jenny scoffed and Puck frowned at her.

"Yes, we do, but I still haven't told her everything," he said, not looking away from Jenny's' eyes. "Look, I was going to tell you today, honest, but then you showed up looking like that and I couldn't even think straight. I just kept thinking about that night when your mom and Ryan went out, remember?"

She felt herself get pulled back to earth, that look in his eyes was something she could relate to. Something she had felt at the latest just a few minutes ago – the look of lust.

"Yeah, I remember," she said hoarsely.

Again, someone cleared their throat and Jenny looked at the people sitting by her table.

"How'd y'all meet?" Mercedes asked and Jenny smiled.

"We have a pool," she answered and both the other kids nodded.

Apparently everyone around here knew everyone's business. Jenny had thought she was getting out of the Upper East Side… Apparently, real high schools were pretty much the same as the one she just quit.

"What's on your mind?" Puck asked, just as her phone buzzed. She looked down at the message. Gossip Girl. She made it disappear, but the cold pit in her stomach was still there. She knew the face in the blast well. Actually, some nights she'd spent memorizing it. The blast was about Nate…


End file.
